Coming Clean
by serindraxx
Summary: This had nothing to do with the weather and yet everything to do with it. LJ


A/N: this is a fic for my sis, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to

**A/N: this is a fic for my sis, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Please R/R!**

**Serindraxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, because I would never have written about Peter going bad. And I don't own the song; that belongs to Hilary Duff**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy_

Lily looked at the cup in her hands, trying to get a pair of eyes out of her mind. They refused to disappear, and no matter where she looked, he appeared right next to her.

She had tried not to notice, but he was changing. He no longer ran his hands through his hair.

She looked up and through a window, where the wind was blowing and rain was starting to fall.

It was the first visit to Hogsmeade during Seventh year.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

Weeks continued to go by, and she found herself daydreaming in all of her classes.

"Miss Evans, please pay attention. This is terribly important," Professor McGonagall could be heard saying, while all the students laughed.

When the class was over, Lily walked out, tears streaming down her face.

Three boys stood by the door, and as she walked by, she caught one rebuking two of them.

She glanced over her shoulder, realizing that she recognized them.

One of them, Sirius Black, was throwing his head back gaily, but keeping his eyes on one of the exiting girls.

James Potter, his glasses askew, was snapping about something. Lily couldn't tell what.

The last one, Peter Pettigrew, was oddly timid and was looking between James and Sirius.

Lily stopped just close enough to catch what they were saying.

"…Don't know why you are so out to protect her," Sirius said, shoulder-slamming between two Hufflepuff seventh years.

"I told you why, you just refuse to listen," James hissed out, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Because you're jealous," Sirius sneered, keeping ahead of James by sheer luck.

Lily stopped walking. She looked out of the window. It was nearly dinner time, so nobody else would be outside.

She needed the time to herself and she needed the rain to help soothe her.

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean_

As she stood outside, her head tipped back, another sense of presence caused her to tense.

She refused to look around, because she knew who was going to stand there.

"You should have brought a robe or something, Evans," a deep voice said at her right shoulder, dropping a warm robe over her arms.

She jumped, because she wasn't expecting the voice to be quite so close.

She turned, realizing just how close he was.

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

He was close enough that she could place her arms around his neck and stand on her toes…

She dropped her gaze and stepped away.

He stepped forward, as she knew he would, and placed a hand under her chin.

As he lifted her head, she averted her eyes and let the rain wash over her face.

_'Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Then always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

He moved his head so that she had to look at him.

"Lily, what is your problem? You're acting like you're shy and I know that is one thing you are not."

She sighed and looked at him, and felt herself melting.

This had nothing to do with the weather and yet everything to do with it.

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean_

"James… I…" she started to say, but was cut off. He had leaned down and kissed her.

The heat from his mouth warmed her entire body as she responded with as much love as she possessed.

When they no longer could deny the need for air, she looked at him, shock shown clearly on her face.

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean_

"Lily, I know I've been arrogant, but is it possible you could let it go?"

Lily put her finger over his mouth before he finished, but he spoke around it.

She rested her head on his shoulder, effectively shutting him up.

He turned them so that they were heading back to the castle, when he thought he heard a whispered, "I love you."

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

**A/N: I know, I know, crappy ending, but I had to figure out a way to end it. I want to give a big thanks to Albe-Chan as she helped out in ways I will be truly thankful to her for. And my sister even though it didn't turn out the way we had planned it. Please R/R!**

**Serindraxx**


End file.
